five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Bolt's 3
Five Nights at Bolt's 3 '''is another game by Bolt. Following on from the previous two games, this one features the first 7 characters, 3 new ones and different locations. Story After the events of the second game, the castle had crumbled down. Now homeless, the player character wandered around and soon came across a load of unused land. But then before his/her eyes, a building of some kind like a giant mansion appeared as if it was there the whole time, complete with a load of natural and some strange 'things' around it. The player entered in. Bad choice. The player was then bound to the area for a full week, unable to leave until 5 days pass. The big part? Bolt and his crew happen to live there. And now, it's personal. You invaded their home - they want you gone. Mechanics Indoors and outdoors Inside and outside the building have different atmospheres that Bolt and his crew go around and can use to get the drop on you. '''Map coming soon. Freeroam You can go all over the place! Indoors, outdoors, just make sure you don't die. Arrow keys/WASD to move and shift to run. You can interact with doors you find by clicking them, same with other objects. Disguises You can disguise as any character you see, but doesn't chase you. For example, if you're looking at Bolt and he can't see you, you will disguise as Bolt. But, there's a catch. Depending on which character you're disguised as, you must follow their behaviours. Bolt indoors won't work. Characters Returning Bolt The zombie man returns once more as a more 'gimmicky' character than before. He's always outside, making a cycle from the graveyard, to the back garden, then to the icy crevasse. Then, back to the graveyard. If you're in his view while he's going around his cycle, he will dash up to you and bite your brains out, giving you a game over. Mangle With Bolt returning, Mangle returns too. Mangle still has that radio noise, so you always know where she is, but she's always on a ceiling indoors. If you hear the radio noise loudly, it's best to look up, then run away. If you don't move when she's right above you, she'll drop down and bite your head off. Ib The 'innocent' young girl Ib returns since the first game. She can go wherever she wants, but is mostly inside. When she changes location, she will say something about where she is. You're meant to remember this until she moves. If you end up where she is, rose thorns will be applied to you, slowing your movement down and alerting the others to your location. This effect lasts for 30 seconds. Meta Knight Meta Knight is also back since the first game. He stays outside, mostly flying around. If you are below where he is, he will swoop down and try to grab you. If he does, he will rise high into the air, then drop you down, giving you a game over. If he misses, he will crash and not be moving for one in-game hour. Octoling Octoling takes more of an ambush role. Sometimes when he's roaming around indoors, purple drops will drip with each step he takes until he's directly above you, in which he slips through a crack in the floor to attack you. If he misses, he retreats. If he doesn't, you lose. If he's outside, he'll simply chase you. But he's not that fast, so it'll be easy to escape him outside. Xeniver Xeniver can go wherever she likes like Ib can, and mostly stays outside. She's not really anything unique in this game, just the most persistant when it comes to killing you. If she does see you, she'll run up to you and try to stab you to death with a knife she stole from the kitchen indoors. Golden Bolt Golden Bolt is how he's always been - ambush. He'll sometimes appear outside, and you have to pay attention to when he does. He sometimes vanishes and re-appears, closer to you than he was before. After doing this 3 times, he'll leave you alone for a bit. If he gets too close to you you, you're dead. New Kiki Kiki from Emily Wants to Play is one of the more sneaky ones. She will sometimes appear around you. Look at her long enough, she'll vanish. You don't look at her? You die. Simple as that. Cirno Cirno, the ice fairy from the Touhou series is the fastest in the game. She'll mostly be outside, speeding around while looking for you. If she finds you, she'll give you frostbite, which will kill you at 5 AM if you last that long. The plus side though, you can trick her into firing at walls, in which freezes HER for 3 in game hours. Mawile Mawile from the Pokémon series is quite persistant. He'll be following you if he sees you once at a slow pace, trying to ambush you. Even though he can go indoors, he cannot enter rooms, and must remain in the hallways when indoors. If he catches you, he'll eat you whole. Nights Nights come in multiple sets of 5, 20 'worlds' available with 2 'worlds' per character. Each 'world' has 1 character active all the time throughout and gradually more active too, and on nights 2 and 4 they get back up before a boss night on night 5. Plus, if you find a new character you haven't encountered before you get a short-lasting pop-up to tell you how they act. All characters except for Ib appear alone by default, where Ib always has backup each night. However, 'worlds' 11 and onwards always have more than 1 character active each night. #1: Operation: Ink (Octoling) Night 1 - Octoling (First encounter) Night 2 - Octoling and Mangle (First encounter) Night 3 - Octoling Night 4 - Octoling and Cirno (First encounter) Night 5 - Octoling (Boss Fight: The floor is too sticky with ink so you can't run) #2: Withering Hatred (Mangle) Night 1 - Mangle Night 2 - Mangle and Ib (First encounter) Night 3 - Mangle Night 4 - Mangle and Bolt (First encounter) Night 5 - Mangle (Boss Fight: Radio sound is silent.) #3: Silly Blizzard (Cirno) Night 1 - Cirno Night 2 - Cirno and Kiki (First encounter) Night 3 - Cirno Night 4 - Cirno and Meta Knight (First encounter) Night 5 - Cirno (Boss Fight: All floors both indoors and outside have ice physics on at all times.) #4: A girl's Memory (Ib) Night 1 - Ib and Octoling Night 2 - Ib and Mawile (First encounter) Night 3 - Ib, Bolt and Cirno Night 4 - Ib and Xeniver (First encounter) Night 4 - Ib, Bolt, and Octoling (Boss Fight: Ib isn't passive and acts like Mawile would, except she still speaks where she is.) #5: Undead's Party (Bolt) Night 1 - Bolt Night 2 - Bolt and Golden Bolt (First encounter) Night 3 - Bolt Night 4 - Bolt and Cirno Night 5 - Bolt (Boss Fight: Bolt has backup from 2 zombie friends which act like Mangle and Kiki respectively.) #6: Timid Possesion (Kiki) Night 1 - Kiki Night 2 - Kiki and Octoling Night 3 - Kiki Night 4 - Kiki, Ib and Bolt Night 5 - Kiki, Mangle, Ib and Golden Bolt (Boss Fight: Kiki has called a friend, inviting not only her friends, but Emily herself to play. Emily acts like Kiki, but she must be found ANYWHERE around the map within 5 minutes to not die. She becomes active at 3 AM.) #7: Swordsman of Popstar (Meta Knight) Night 1 - Meta Knight Night 2 - Meta Knight and Mangle Night 3 - Meta Knight Night 4 - Meta Knight and Xeniver Night 5 - Meta Knight (Boss Fight: You're locked outside. No way to enter indoors.) #8: The Deceiver Pokemon (Mawile) Night 1 - Mawile Night 2 - Mawile and Kiki Night 3 - Mawile Night 4 - Mawile and Octoling Night 5 - Mawile (Boss Fight: The doors to rooms indoors are locked off limits.) #9: Hide and Seek (Xeniver) Night 1 - Xeniver Night 2 - Xeniver and Bolt Night 3 - Xeniver Night 4 - Xeniver and Mangle Night 5 - Xeniver (Boss Fight: Xeniver always knows where you are.) #10: Golden Enjoyment (Golden Bolt) Night 1 - Golden Bolt Night 2 - Golden Bolt and Mangle Night 3 - Golden Bolt Night 4 - Golden Bolt and Cirno Night 5 - Golden Bolt (Boss Fight: Golden Bolt can re-appear at larger distances than originally.) #11: Faded Painting (Ib) Night 1 - Ib, Mangle and Mawile Night 2 - Ib, Bolt and Xeniver Night 3 - Ib, Octoling and Golden Bolt Night 4 - Ib, Meta Knight and Cirno Night 5 - Ib, Bolt, Mangle, Xeniver and Kiki (Boss Fight: Ib is 100% silent - she doesn't say a word.) #12: Perfect Freeze (Cirno) Night 1 - Cirno and Golden Bolt Night 2 - Cirno, Octoling and Ib Night 3 - Cirno and Kiki Night 4 - Cirno, Bolt and Mangle Night 5 - Cirno, Mawile and Meta Knight (Boss Fight: Cirno cannot freeze herself. If she misses, she instead flies away to strike at a later time.) #13: Incomplete Image (Golden Bolt) Night 1 - Golden Bolt and Kiki Night 2 - Golden Bolt, Octoling and Xeniver Night 3 - Golden Bolt, Bolt and Mangle Night 4 - Golden Bolt, Ib and Mawile Night 5 - Golden Bolt, Ib, Cirno, Kiki and Mangle (Boss Fight: The lights inside are offline so it's pitch black inside.) #14: Play Time (Kiki) Night 1 - Kiki, Emily and Mangle Night 2 - Kiki, Emily, Bolt and Golden Bolt Night 3 - Kiki and Cirno Night 4 - Kiki, Ib and Meta Knight Night 5 - Kiki, Emily, Ib, Cirno, Bolt and Mangle (Boss Fight: There is no indoors. The building is simply GONE.) #15: Grave Danger (Bolt) Night 1 - Bolt, Mangle and Ib Night 2 - Bolt, Octoling and Meta Knight Night 3 - Bolt, Xeniver and Mawile Night 4 - Bolt, Golden Bolt and Cirno Night 5- Bolt, Ib, Kiki and Golden Bolt (Boss Fight: Bolt has issued an undead helicopter pilot for support. It will become active at 4 AM and act like Meta Knight, except it patrols a certain area - the graveyard.) #16: Inkopolis (Octoling) Night 1 - Octoling and Cirno Night 2 - Octoling and Xeniver Night 3 - Octoling, Bolt and Kiki Night 4 - Octoling, Golden Bolt and Mangle Night 5 - Octoling, Meta Knight, Ib and Bolt (Boss Fight: Octoling has been armed with his ink weapon - he now has a long range way to kill you.) #17: Her Bloodbath (Xeniver) Night 1 - Xeniver, Bolt and Golden Bolt Night 2 - Xeniver and Kiki Night 3 - Xeniver, Mangle and Cirno Night 4 - Xeniver and Meta Knight Night 5 - Xeniver, Ib, Meta Knight and Octoling (Boss Fight: Xeniver has a duplicate of herself going around.) #18: Back Jaws (Mawile) Night 1 - Mawile and Ib Night 2 - Mawile, Mangle and Bolt Night 3 - Mawile and Octoling Night 4 - Mawile, Octoling and Meta Knight Night 5 - Mawile, Kiki, Golden Bolt and Cirno (Boss Fight: Mawile has became his mega form, doubling his speed and making it easier for him to reach you. He can also go outside now, and into rooms.) #19: Galaxia's Wielder (Meta Knight) Night 1 - Meta Knight and Bolt Night 2 - Meta Knight, Cirno and Mangle Night 3 - Meta Knight, Kiki and Golden Bolt Night 4 - Meta Knight and Octoling Night 5 - Meta Knight, Ib, Mawile and Xeniver (Boss Fight: Meta Knight has been blessed by Galaxia's powers, increasing his speed and allowing him to go through windows to attack you.) #20: Dismantled Wrath (Mangle) Night 1 - Mangle, Bolt and Octoling Night 2 - Mangle and Cirno Night 3 - Mangle, Golden Bolt and Xeniver Night 4 - Mangle, Kiki and Mawile Night 5 - Mangle, Ib, Bolt and Golden Bolt (Boss Fight: Mangle is invisible and her radio noise is faint.) Category:Games Category:Work in progress